Episode 3643 (7th January 1994)
Plot Don makes an effort to be nice to Ivy, grateful for her loyalty. Curly receives the redundancy list from Bettabuy's head office, it includes Maureen's name. Reg accuses Curly of adding her to the list himself out of spite. Des drives the Duckworths to Blackpool. He urges Vera not to lose her temper - they are in the right. Des is impressed as Vera tells Doreen how wretched she feels and agrees with her that Blackpool is a better place to bring up a child. Richard Willmore tells Liz that Jim must stay away from The Queens. Bet is pleased when Charlie asks her out for dinner. The Duckworths and Des celebrate when the Hortons agree to let them have access to Tommy during holidays. Vera thanks Des for all his help. Bet enjoys her night out with Charlie; afterwards he takes her back to his truck cab. She tells him about Alec and they discover that they're both lonely people. Liz realises she's going to have to choose between The Queens and Jim. He is certain that she'll stay at the pub. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Denise's *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Manager's office *Newton & Ridley - Office *The Queens - Public and living quarters *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Hortons' residence, Blackpool - Living room and exterior Notes *This was the final episode produced by Carolyn Reynolds. She became the programme's executive producer from the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sparks are set to fly as Vera and Doreen come face to face. Bet tries to forget about Alec on a night out with an admirer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,310,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 12th October 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene lasting 42" in Part Two, in which Denise Osbourne finishes Bet Gilroy's hair appointment at the salon, and Bet asks Fiona Middleton to call her a taxi into Manchester, rather than ask Don Brennan. The ITV3 repeat on 5th November 2019 reinstated the cut scene. Category:1994 episodes